Survivor: Virmire
|ultimates = Mordin, Kasumi, Moses, Thane, Senel, Anise |destiny_isles = Niko, N. Tropy |prison_island = Kasumi |blood_vs_water = Anise |unfinished_business = Javik, Garrus |last_chances = Moses, Grune |final_showdown = Mordin, Garrus |previousseason = Forest Maze |nextseason = Ultimates |}}Survivor: Virmire is the fifteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 19th, 2012. To date, it is currently the shortest fanfic, with only 11 episodes due to the twists shortening the length of the season. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 19th, 2012 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. For the first time in Survivor history, three pre merge boots were brought back to play the game one more time. Kasumi joined Tandang, Niko joined Matsing, and Twilight joined Kalabaw. The concept of bringing back pre-merge boots would be expanded in Survivor: Destiny Isles. For the first two episodes, two of the three tribes would attend tribal council, with four players being voted out before Day 7; two on Day 3, and another two on Day 6. Episode 3 saw the tribes swapped, thus dropping the twist. Tails Doll became the second player to quit the game, after having a lot of panic attacks and nervous breakdowns. The first player to quit was Lolo, from Survivor: Koopa Beach. Mass Effect's Mordin was named the winner in the final episode on November 29th, 2012, defeating returning player Kasumi and Nostalgia Critic in a 4-3-0 vote. Mordin also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out other Mass Effect alumni Thane and Kasumi. He is the fourth winner to win the fan-favorite prize, following Emerald Hill winner Andrew, Redemption Island winner Raine, and Forest Maze winner Jiro. Mordin is the third player to win fan-favorite, and win the season, following Raine and Jiro. Mordin, Kasumi, Moses, Thane, Senel, and Anise all returned for Survivor: Ultimates. They placed 9th, 13th, 18th, 6th, 12th, and 17th respectively. Niko returned for his third time in Survivor: Destiny Isles, along with N. Tropy. N. Tropy placed 14th, while Niko placed 4th. Kasumi returned yet again in Survivor: Prison Island, being voted into the game by fans. She placed 11th. Anise returned in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, along with her partner Ion. They are the only duo to not be related. Anise finished in 4th, while Ion dominated heavily in the duels, but came up short in 5th place. Mass Effect alumni Javik and Garrus returned to play the game again in Survivor: Unfinished Business. Javik placed 16th, while Garrus was named the winner, winning in the second shut out of the series. Moses returned to Survivor yet again, along with Grune, in Survivor: Last Chances. They placed 20th and 23rd respectively. Several ideas for returning players this season included bringing back major villains Angry Video Game Nerd, Limberg, and Sweet Tooth to lead each tribe, bringing first tribal council immunity with them. The idea was scrapped, but there is a completed episode in the author's files. Angry Video Game Nerd and Limberg would later appear in Survivor: Edenia, while Sweet Tooth would return to Survivor: Ultimates. This recycled twist will be used in Survivor: Lake Hylia. Contestants INTRO Tandang: Nostalgia Critic, Kasumi, Gordon, Moses, Garrus, N. Tropy Kalabaw: Grune, Anise, Javik, Senel, Duncan, Twilight Matsing: Thane, Tails Doll, Mordin, Niko, Jelly, Bubsy :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Virmire was a middle tier season, and is like Marble as it's a middle of the road season. Plenty of great players, but somewhat of a sour ending as some of the more deserving players got screwed over before the Final 3 (Moses, Grune, Kasumi), despite the winner being a good one. The Winner: While Mordin was not the most deserving winner of those remaining in the season, he's still regarded as a high tier winner. He managed to carefully stay out of the limelight when he wasn't safe, and take notes on what move to make next. A very analytical player. Characters © Sega / Namco / Activision / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Bioware / Hasbro Inc. / HiT Entertainment / Disney / Channel Awesome Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons